moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
1990s in film
The decade of the 1990s in film involved many significant films. Events * Thousands of full-length films were produced during the 1990s. * Many films were specifically filmed or edited to be displayed both on theater screens as well as on the smaller TV screens, such as showing close-up scenes during dialog, rather than just wide-angle scenes in a room. * The 1990s were notable in both the rise of independent cinema – as well as independent studios such as Miramax, Lions Gate, and New Line – and the advancements in CGI-technology, seen in such films as Jurassic Park, Forrest Gump, Twister, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, and Titanic. * The Disney Renaissance begins in 1989 with The Little Mermaid, reaches the peak in popularity with The Lion King in 1994, and with Tarzan in 1999. * The home-video market became a major factor in total revenue for a film, often doubling the total income for a film. Highest-grossing films Top grossing films by year List of films Films released in the 1990s included the more than 700 below: A * Above the Rim (1994) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Ace Ventura series: ** Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) ** Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) * Addams Family series: ** The Addams Family (1991) ** Addams Family Values (1993) * Addicted to Love (1997) * Adventures in Dinosaur City (1992) (TV) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990) * The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) * The Adventures of Priscilla: Queen of the Desert (1994) * Affliction (1998) * After Life (1998) * The Age of Innocence (1993) * Aimée and Jaguar (1999) * Air Bud series: ** Air Bud (1997) ** Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) * Air Force One (1997) * Airborne (1993) * Airheads (1994) * Aladdin series: ** Aladdin (1992) ** Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) ** Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (1998) * Alien 3 (1992) * Alien Resurrection (1997) * Alive (1993) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * All Over Me (1997) * Almost Heroes (1998) * American Beauty (1999) * American History X (1998) * American Me (1992) * American Movie (1999) * American Pie (1999) * The American President (1995) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * Anaconda (1997) * Analyze This (1999) * Anastasia (1997) * Andre (1994) * Angela's Ashes (1999) * Angels & Insects (1995) * Angels in the Outfield (1994) * Anglo-Saxon Attitudes (1992) * Angus (1995) * Animal Farm (1999) (TV) * Another 48 Hours (1990) * Another Stakeout (1993) * Another Woman (1994) * Antz (1998) * Apollo 13 (1995) * Apt Pupil (1998) * Arachnophobia (1990) * Arcade (1993) * Arizona Dream (1993) * Armageddon (1998) * Army of Darkness (1993) * Art Museum by the Zoo (1998) * As Good as It Gets (1997) * Ashes of Time (1994) * Assassins (1995) * The Astronaut's Wife (1999) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) * The Avengers (1998) * Awakenings (1990) B * Babe (1995) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Baby Geniuses (1999) * Baby's Day Out (1994) * The Bachelor (1999) * Backbeat (1994) * Backdraft (1991) * Back to the Future Part III (1990) * Bad Boys (1995) * Bad Moon (1996) * Balto (1995) * Baraka (1992) * Barb Wire (1996) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Barton Fink (1991) * BASEketball (1998) * Basic Instinct (1992) * Basquiat (1996) * The Basketball Diaries (1995) * Batman & Robin (1997) * Batman Forever (1995) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) * Batman Returns (1992) * Bean (1997) * The Beast (1996) (TV) * The Beautician and the Beast (1997) * Beauty and the Beast series: ** Beauty and the Beast (1991) ** Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) ** Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Beauty and the Beast (1992) * Beavis and Butt-head Do America (1996) * Before Sunrise (1995) * Being Human (1994) * Benny & Joon (1993) * Betsy's Wedding (1990) * Better Than Chocolate (1999) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1993) * Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) * Bicentennial Man (1999) * Big Bully (1996) * Big Daddy (1999) * The Big Green (1995) * The Big Lebowski (1998) * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) * Billboard Dad (1998) * Billy Madison (1995) * Bio-Dome (1996) * Bitter Moon (1991) * Bird on a Wire (1990) * The Birdcage (1996) * The Birds II: Land's End (1994) (TV) * Black Sheep (1996) * Blade (1998) * The Blair Witch Project (1999) * Blank Check (1994) * Blankman (1994) * Blast from the Past (1999) * Blown Away (1994) * Blue Chips (1994) * Blue Streak (1999) * The Bodyguard (1992) * Body of Evidence (1993) * Boiling Point (1993) * The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) * Bongwater (1997) * Boogie Nights (1997) * The Boondock Saints (1999) * Booty Call (1997) * Bordello of Blood (1996) * Born Yesterday (1993) * Bottle Rocket (1996) * Bound (1996) * Bowfinger (1999) * Boxing Helena (1993) * Boys Don't Cry (1999) * Boys on the Side (1995) * Boyz n the Hood (1991) * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) * Brain Candy (1996) * Braindead (Dead Alive) (1992) * Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * Brassed Off (1996) * The Brave (1997) * Braveheart (1995) * Bride of Re-Animator (1991) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * The Bridges of Madison County (1995) * Bringing Out the Dead (1999) * Brokedown Palace (1999) * Broken Arrow (1996) * A Bucket of Blood (1995) * Bugged! (1997) * Bugsy (1991) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Bulletproof (1996) * Bullets Over Broadway (1994) * Bulworth (1999) * But I'm a Cheerleader (1999) * Butch Camp (1996) C * Cabin Boy (1994) * The Cable Guy (1996) * Cadillac Man (1990) * Camp Nowhere (1994) * Camping Cosmos (1996) * Cannibal! The Musical (1996) * Cape Fear (1991) * Captain America (1990) * Carlito's Way (1993) * Carry On Columbus (1992) * Casino (1995) * Carpool (1996) * Casper series: ** Casper (1995) ** Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) ** Casper Meets Wendy (1998) * Chain Reaction (1996) * Chaplin (1992) * Chasing Amy (1997) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Child's Play 3 (1991) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (1991) * Christopher Columbus: The Discovery (1992) * Chungking Express (1994) * The Cider House Rules (1999) * City Hall (1996) * City of Angels (1998) * City Slickers (1991) * City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) * Class Act (1992) * Class Action (1991) * Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown (1991) * Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid (1994) * Clear and Present Danger (1994) * Clerks (1994) * The Client (1994) * Cliffhanger (1993) * Clueless (1995) * The Commitments (1991) * Cobb (1994) * Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day (1996) * Color of Night (1994) * Come See the Paradise (1990) * Con Air (1997) * Coneheads (1993) * Congo (1995) * Consenting Adults (1992) * Conspiracy Theory (1997) * Contact (1997) * Cool As Ice (1991) * Cool Runnings (1993) * Cool World (1992) * Cop and a Half (1993) * Copycat (1995) * Courage Under Fire (1996) * Coven (1997) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The Craft (1996) * Crash (1996) * Crazy in Alabama (1999) * Crazy People (1990) * Crimson Tide (1995) * Cronos (1993) * The Crow (1994) * The Crow: City of Angels (1996) * The Crucible (1996) * Cruel Intentions (1999) * The Crush (1993) * Cry-Baby (1990) * The Crying Game (1992) * Cube (1997) * Curse of the Puppet Master (1998) * Cutthroat Island (1995) * Cyrano de Bergerac (1990) D * Dances with Wolves (1990) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Dark City (1998) * Darkman (1990) * Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1995) * Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1996) * Daylight (1996) * Days of Being Wild (1991) * Days of Thunder (1990) * Dazed and Confused (1993) * Dead Man on Campus (1998) * Dead Man Walking (1995) * Dead Presidents (1995) * Dear God (1996) * Death Becomes Her (1992) * Deep Blue Sea (1999) * Deep Impact (1998) * Deep Rising (1998) * Def by Temptation (1990) * Defending Your Life (1991) * Delicatessen (1991) * Delta Force 2 (1990) * Demolition Man (1993) * Demon Knight (1995) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * The Dentist (1996) * The Dentist 2 (1998) * Desperado (1995) * Deterrence (1999) * Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) * The Devil's Advocate (1997) * The Devil's Own (1997) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) * Dick Tracy (1990) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) * Different Strokes (1997) * Dirty Work (1998) * Disclosure (1994) * Disturbing Behavior (1998) * Doc Hollywood (1991) * Dog Park (1998) * Dog Years (1997) * Dogma (1999) * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) * Donnie Brasco (1997) * Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) * The Doors (1991) * Double, Double, Toil and Trouble (1993) (TV) * Double Dragon (1994) * Double Impact (1991) * Double Jeopardy (1999) * The Double Life of Véronique (1991) * Double Team (1997) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) * Down in the Delta (1998) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) * Dr. Giggles (1992) * Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde (1995) * Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) * Dragon Ball series ** Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990) ** Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) ** Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku (1990) ** Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991) ** Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (1991) ** Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) ** Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (1992) ** Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (1993) ** Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) ** Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) ** Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) ** Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming (1994) ** Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (1994) ** Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995) ** Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995) ** Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (1996) ** Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (1997) * Dragonheart (1996) * Drop Dead Fred (1991) * Drop Zone (1994) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) * Dunston Checks In (1996) * Dying Young (1991) E * East is East (1999) * Ed (1996) * Ed Wood (1994) * Edtv (1999) * Edward Scissorhands (1990) * Elizabeth (1998) * Empire Records (1995) * Los Enchiladas! (1999) * Encino Man (1992) * End of Days (1999) * The End of Innocence (1990) * The English Patient (1996) * The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain (1995) * Entrapment (1999) * Eraser (1996) * Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) * Ernest Goes to School (1994) * Eternity and a Day (1998) * Europa Europa (1990) - Golden Globe Award for Best Foreign Language Film (for 1991) * Even Cowgirls Get the Blues (1994) * Event Horizon (1997) * Ever After (1998) * Everest (1998) * Everyone Says I Love You (1996) * Evita (1996) * Eye for an Eye (1996) * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * The Ex (1997) * Executive Decision (1996) * eXistenZ (1999) * Exit to Eden (1994) * The Exorcist III (1990) F * Face/Off (1997) * Faces of Death IV (1990) * Faces of Death V (1995) * Faces of Death VI (1996) * The Faculty (1998) * Fair Game (1995) * FairyTale: A True Story (1997) * Fallen (1998) * Fallen Angels (1995) * Falling Down (1993) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * The Fantastic Four (1994) * Fargo (1996) * Far and Away (1992) * Far Out Man (1990) * Fatal Instinct (1993) * Fathers' Day (1997) * Faust (1994) * Fear (1996) * Fear of a Black Hat (1994) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) * Fearless (1993) * Feeling Minnesota (1996) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) * A Few Good Men (1992) * The Fifth Element (1997) * ''Fight Club (1999) * Final Analysis (1992) * Fire Down Below (1997) * The Firm (1993) * First Daughter (1999) * First Kid (1996) * The First Wives Club (1996) * The Fisher King (1991) * Flashback (1990) * Flatliners (1990) * The Flintstones (1994) * Flirting with Disaster (1996) * Flubber (1997) * Fly Away Home (1996) * Folks! (1992) * For Love of the Game (1999) * For Richer or Poorer (1997) * For the Boys (1991) * Forgotten Silver (1995) * Forrest Gump (1994) * Four Rooms (1995) * Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994) * The Fox with Nine Tails (1994) * Frankie and Johnny (1991) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Freejack (1992) * Free Willy (1993) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) * French Kiss (1995) * The Freshman (1990) * Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) * The Frighteners (1996) * From Dusk till Dawn (1996) * From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999) * The Fugitive (1993) G * Galaxy Quest (1999) * Gang in Blue (1997) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Get Shorty (1995) * The Getaway (1994) * Getting Even with Dad (1994) * Getting Lucky (1990) * Gettysburg (1993) * Ghost (1990) * The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) * Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai (1999) * Ghost in the Machine (1993) * Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) * G.I. Jane (1997) * Gia (1998) * Girl, Interrupted (1999) * Girl 6 (1996) * Gloria (1999) * The Godfather Part III (1990) * Godzilla (1998) * Godzilla 2000: Millennium (1999) * Godzilla vs Destroyah (1995) * Godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991) * Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II (1993) * Godzilla vs Mothra (1992) * Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla (1994) * GoldenEye (1995) * Good Burger (1997) * Goodfellas (1990) * The Good Son (1993) * Good Will Hunting (1997) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Grand Canyon (1991) * Grass (1999) * Great Expectations (1998) * The Green Mile (1999) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * The Grifters (1990) * Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) * Groundhog Day (1993) * Grumpier Old Men (1995) * Grumpy Old Men (1993) * The Guardian (1990) * Guest House Paradiso (1999) * Guilty as Sin (1993) * The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) * Gumby: The Movie (1995) H * Hackers (1995) * Half Baked (1998) * Halloween series: ** Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) ** Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Hamlet (1990) * The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) * Happy Gilmore (1996) * Happy Together (1997) * Hard Rain (1998) * Hard Target (1993) * Hard to Kill (1990) * The Hard Way (1991) * Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) * The Harmonium in My Memory (1999) * The Haunting (1999) * Havana (1990) * He Got Game (1998) * Heat (1995) * Heaven and Earth (1990) * Heavenly Creatures (1994) * Heavyweights (1995) * Hellraiser series: ** ''Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) ** Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) * Henry & June (1990) * Hercules (1997) * Hero (1992) * Hey Tony! What's the Story? (1993) * Higher Learning (1995) * Highlander II: The Quickening (1991) * Highlander III: The Final Dimension (1994) * The Hills Have Eyes III (1995) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Hoffa (1992) * Home Alone series: ** Home Alone (1990) ** Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) ** Home Alone 3 (1997) * Home Fries (1998) * Homicide (1991) * Honeymoon in Vegas (1992) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) * Hook (1991) * Hoop Dreams (1994) * Hope Floats (1998) * Hot Shots! (1991) * Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993) * House on Haunted Hill (1999) * House Party series: ** House Party (1990) ** House Party 2 (1991) ** House Party 3 (1993) * Houseguest (1995) * Housesitter (1992) * How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998) * How the West Was Fun (1994) (TV) * Howards End (1992) * Hudson Hawk (1991) * Hush (1998) * The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Hurricane Streets (1997) * Husbands and Wives (1992) I * I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997) * I Like You, I Like You Very Much (1994) * I Married a Strange Person! (1997) * I Shot Andy Warhol (1996) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (1999) * The Ice Storm (1997) * Identity Pieces (1998) * The Idiots (1998) * Idle Hands (1999) * If the Sun Rises in the West (1998) * In the Army Now (1994) * In the Line of Fire (1993) * In the Mouth of Madness (1995) * In the Name of the Father (1993) * Indecent Proposal (1993) * Independence Day (1996) * The Insider (1999) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Intersection (1994) * Interview with the Vampire (1994) * Into Thin Air (1997) * The Iron Giant (1999) * The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996) * It's Pat (1995) * It Could Happen to You (1994) * It Takes Two (1995) * I.Q. (1994) J * Jack (1996) * Jack Frost (1996) * Jack Frost (1998) * Jackie Brown (1997) * Jacob's Ladder (1990) * Jade (1995) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Jason's Lyric (1994) * Jawbreaker (1999) * Jefftowne (1998) * Jerry Maguire (1996) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * JFK (1991) * Jimmy Hollywood (1994) * Jingle All the Way (1996) * Joe's Apartment (1996) * Johnny Mnemonic (1995) * The Joy Luck Club (1993) * Jude (1996) * Judge Dredd (1995) * Judgment Night (1993) * Jumanji (1995) * Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) * Jungle Fever (1991) * Junior (1994) * Jurassic Park (1993) * Jury Duty (1995) * The Juror (1996) K * K2 (1992) * Kalifornia (1993) * Kazaam (1996) * The Kid (1999) * Kids (1995) * Killer Tomatoes Strike Back (1990) * Kindergarten Cop (1990) * The King and I (1999) * King of New York (1990) * Kingpin (1996) * A Kiss Before Dying (1991) * Kiss of Death (1995) * Kiss the Girls (1997) * Kuffs (1992) L * ''L.A. Confidential (1997) * The Land Before Time series: ** The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) ** The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) ** The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1995) ** The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) ** The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) * The Land Girls (1998) * Last Action Hero (1993) * The Last Boy Scout (1991) * Last Exit to Brooklyn (1990) * Last Night (1998) * Last of the Dogmen (1995) * The Last of the Mohicans (1992) * The Last Seduction (1994) * The Lawnmower Man (1992) * Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996) * A League of Their Own (1992) * Leave It to Beaver (1997) * Leaving Las Vegas (1995) * Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * Liar Liar (1997) * Lies (1999) * The Limey (1999) * The Lion King series: ** The Lion King (1994) ** The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * Lionheart (1990) * Little Buddha (1994) * Little Dieter Needs to Fly (1997) * The Little Mermaid (1992) * A Little Princess (1995) * The Little Rascals (1994) * Little Voice (1998) * Little Women (1994) * Live Wire (1992) * Loch Ness (1996) * Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998) * Lone Star (1996) * Longtime Companion (1990) * Look Who's Talking Now (1993) * Look Who's Talking Too (1990) * Lord of the Flies (1990) * Lost Highway (1997) * Lost in Space (1998) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Love Jones (1997) * Love Potion No. 9 (1992) * A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) M * M. Butterfly (1993) * Maborosi (1995) * Mack the Knife (1990) * Made in America (1993) * Madeline (1998) * Magnolia (1999) * Major League series: ** Major League II (1994) ** Major League: Back to the Minors (1998) * Malcolm X (1992) * Malice (1993) * Mallrats (1995) * Man's Best Friend (1993) * ''A Man Called Sarge (1990) * The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) * The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997) * The Man Without a Face (1993) * Man of the House (1995) * Man on the Moon (1999) * Margaret's Museum (1995) * El Mariachi (1993) * Marked for Death (1990) * The Marrying Man (1991) * Mars Attacks! (1996) * Mary Reilly (1996) * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994) * The Mask (1994) * The Mask of Zorro (1998) * The Masseuse (1990) * Masterminds (1997) * The Match Factory Girl (1990) * Matilda (1996) * The Matrix (1999) * Maverick (1994) * Maximum Risk (1996) * Meet Joe Black (1998) * Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) * Memphis Belle (1990) * Men in Black (1997) * Men in White (1998) (TV) * Mercury Rising (1998) * Merlin (1998) (TV) * Mermaids (1990) * Message in a Bottle (1999) * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999) * Metropolitan (1990) * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) * Mighty Aphrodite (1995) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) * Milk Money (1994) * Miller's Crossing (1990) * Mimic (1997) * Misery (1990) * Mission: Impossible (1996) * Mixed Nuts (1994) * Mo' Better Blues (1990) * The Mod Squad (1999) * Money Talks (1997) * Money Train (1995) * Monkey Trouble (1994) * Mortal Kombat series: ** Mortal Kombat (1995) ** Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) * Mr. Holland's Opus (1995) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) * Mrs. Winterbourne (1996) * Much Ado About Nothing (1993) * Mulan (1998) * Mulholland Falls (1996) * The Mummy (1999) * Muppets from Space (1999) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * Muriel's Wedding (1994) * Music of the Heart (1999) * My Best Fiend (1999) * My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) * [[My Blue Heaven (1990 film)|''My Blue Heaven]]'' (1990) * My Cousin Vinny (1992) * My Favorite Martian (1999) * My Favorite Season (1993) * My Giant (1998) * My Girl (1991) * My Girl 2 (1994) * My Own Private Idaho (1991) * My Summer Story (1994) * Myself in the Distant Future (1997) * Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie (1996) N * The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear (1991) * Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994) * Naked Lunch (1991) * National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1 (1993) * National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation (1997) * Natural Born Killers (1994) * Nell (1994) * The Net (1995) * Never Been Kissed (1999) * Neverending Story series: ** The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter (1990) ** The NeverEnding Story III (1994) * Never Talk to Strangers (1995) * New Jack City (1991) * Newsies (1992) * The Newton Boys (1998) * The Next Karate Kid (1994) * Nick of Time (1995) * A Night at the Roxbury (1998) * Nightbreed (1990) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Nixon (1995) * Noises Off (1992) * North (1994) * Not Without My Daughter (1991) * Nothing But Trouble (1991) * Notting Hill (1999) * Now and Then (1995) * Nurse Nancy (1991) * The Nutty Professor (1996) O * Office Space (1999) * The Omega Code (1999) * On Deadly Ground (1994) * Once Upon a Crime (1992) * One False Move (1992) * One Night Stand (1997) * Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) * Orgazmo (1997) * Othello (1995) * Other People's Money (1991) * The Other Sister (1999) * Out for Justice (1991) * Outbreak (1995) P * Pacific Heights (1990) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Panther (1995) * Paprika (1991) * The Parent Trap (1998) * Passenger 57 (1992) * Passport to Paris (1999) * Patch Adams (1998) * Patriot Games (1992) * Paulie (1998) * PCU (1994) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Pecker (1998) * The Pelican Brief (1993) * The People Under the Stairs (1991) * The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996) * A Perfect World (1993) * Pet Shop (1994) * The Phantom (1996) * Phantoms (1998) * Philadelphia (1993) * The Piano (1993) * Piranha (1995) * Pinocchio (1992) * The Player (1992) * Playing By Heart (1998) * Playing the Odds (1998) * Pleasantville (1998) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * Poetic Justice (1993) * Point Break (1991) * Point of No Return (1993) * Poison (1990) * Poison Ivy (1992) * Poison Ivy II: Lily (1995) * Poison Ivy: The New Seduction (1997) * Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) * Posse (1993) * Postcards from the Edge (1990) * The Postman (1997) * Predator 2 (1990) * Presumed Innocent (1990) * Pretty Woman (1990) * Primary Colors (1998) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Prince of Tides (1991) * Private Parts (1997) * Problem Child series: ** Problem Child (1990) ** Problem Child 2 (1991) ** Problem Child 3: Junior in Love (1995) * Léon: The Professional (1994) * Psycho (1998) * Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Pump Up the Volume (1990) * Puppet Master II (1991) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991) * Puppet Master 4 (1993) * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994) * Pure Country (1992) * Pushing Tin (1999) Q * Q&A (1990) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Quick and the Dead (1995) * Quick Change (1990) * Quicksilver Highway (1997) * Quigley Down Under (1990) * Quiz Show (1994) R * Rambling Rose (1991) * Random Hearts (1999) * Ravenous (1999) * Reality Bites (1994) * Red Rock West (1993) * The Red Violin (1998) * Regarding Henry (1991) * Regeneration (1997) * The Relic (1997) * The Remains of the Day (1993) * Renaissance Man (1994) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) * Retro Puppet Master (1999) * Return of the Living Dead 3 (1993) * Return to the Blue Lagoon (1991) * Reversal of Fortune (1990) * Richard III (1995) * Ri¢hie Ri¢h (1994) * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1998) * Ride with the Devil (1999) * Ringu (1998) * Rising Sun (1993) * A River Runs Through It (1992) * The River Wild (1994) * Rob Roy (1995) * Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991) * RoboCop 2 (1990) * RoboCop 3 (1993) * Robot Jox (1990) * The Rock (1996) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * The Rocketeer (1991) * RocketMan (1997) * Rocky V (1990) * Romance (1999) * Romeo + Juliet (1996) * Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) * Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead (1990) * Rounders (1998) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * Rubin and Ed (1991) * Rudy (1993) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Run Lola Run (1998) * Runaway Bride (1999) * Rush Hour (1998) * Rushmore (1998) * The Russia House (1990) S * Sabrina (1995) * The Saint (1997) * A Saintly Switch (1999) * The Sandlot (1993) * The Santa Clause (1994) * Sarafina! (1992) * Sátántangó (1994) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) * The Scarlet Letter (1995) * A Scene at the Sea (1991) * Scent of a Woman (1992) * Schindler's List (1993) * School Ties (1992) * Scream (1996) * Scream 2 (1997) * Screamers (1995) * The Secret Garden (1993) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Selena (1997) * Senior Trip (1995) * Sense and Sensibility (1995) * Serial Mom (1994) * Set It Off (1996) * Seven (1995) * Seven Years in Tibet (1997) * Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (1991) * The Shadow (1994) * Shadow Conspiracy (1997) * Shadowlands (1993) * Shakespeare in Love (1998) * Shakes the Clown (1992) * Shattered (1991) * The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * She's All That (1999) * Shining Through (1992) * Shreck (1990) * The Shrimp on the Barbie (1990) * Short Cuts (1993) * Showgirls (1995) * Side Out (1990) * The Siege (1998) * The Silence of the Lambs (1991) * Simon Birch (1998) * A Simple Plan (1998) * A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) * Sinbad (1993) * Single White Female (1992) * Singles (1992) * Sirens (1994) * Sister Act (1992) * Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) * Six Days Seven Nights (1998) * Six Degrees of Separation (1993) * The Sixth Sense (1999) * Slacker (1991) * Slam Dunk Ernest (1995) * SLC Punk! (1999) * Sleeping with the Enemy (1991) * Sleepless in Seattle (1993) * Sleepy Hollow (1999) * Sliding Doors (1998) * Sling Blade (1996) * Sliver (1993) * Small Soldiers (1998) * A Smile Like Yours (1997) * Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) * So I Married an Axe Murderer (1993) * Soapdish (1991) * Solar Crisis (1990) * Son in Law (1993) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) * Spaced Invaders (1990) * Space Jam (1996) * Spawn (1997) * The Specialist (1994) * Species (1995) * Species II (1998) * Speechless (1994) * Speed (1994) * Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997) * Sphere (1998) * Spiceworld (1998) * Spy Hard (1996) * [[Stalingrad (1993 film)|''Stalingrad]]'' (1993) * Star Trek: First Contact (1996) * Star Trek: Generations (1994) * Star Trek: Insurrection (1998) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Stargate (1994) * Stay Tuned (1992) * Steel (1997) * Stella (1990) * The Stendhal Syndrome (1996) * Stepmom (1998) * Still Crazy (1998) * Stop! or My Mom Will Shoot (1992) * The Story of Us (1999) * Strange Days (1995) * A Stranger Among Us (1992) * Street Fighter (1994) * Striptease (1996) * Stuart Little (1999) * The Stupids (1996) * subUrbia (1996) * Sudden Death (1995) * Summer of Sam (1999) * Sunset Grill (1993) * Sunshine (1999) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * The Suspended Step of the Stork (1991) * The Swan Princess series ** The Swan Princess (1994) ** The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) ** The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * Switch (1991) * Switched at Birth (1991) * Switching Goals (1999) (TV) * Swoon (1992) T * The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) * Tales of Erotica (1996) * Tall Tale (1995) * The Tango Lesson (1997) * Tank Girl (1995) * Tarzan (1999) * A Taste of Cherry (1997) * Tatie Danielle (1990) * Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) * Teenage Catgirls in Heat (1993) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series: ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) * Tekken (1990) * The Temp (1993) * Terminal Velocity (1994) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) * Terror Firmer (1999) * Tesis (1999) * Texasville (1990) * That Darn Cat (1997) * Thelma and Louise (1991) * Theodore Rex (1996) * The Theory of Flight (1998) * There's Something About Mary (1998) * A Thin Line Between Love and Hate (1996) * The Thin Red Line (1998) * This Boy's Life (1993) * The Thomas Crown Affair (1999) * The Tie That Binds (1995) * Three Colors: Blue (1993) * Three Colors: Red (1994) * Three Colors: White (1993) * The Spitfire Grill (1996) * The Three Musketeers (1992) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * Threesome (1994) * Thumbelina (1992) * Thumbelina (1994) * Thursday (1998) * Tilaï (1990) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Timecop (1994) * Tin Cup (1996) * Titanic (1997) * Tom and Huck (1995) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tombstone (1993) * Tommy Boy (1995) * Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) * Toothless (1997) (TV) * Top of the World (1997) * Topsy-Turvy (1999) * Total Recall (1990) * To Die For (1995) * To Grandmother's House We Go (1992) (TV) * To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995) * Toy Soldiers (1991) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toys (1992) * Trainspotting (1996) * Treasure Island * Tremors (1990) * Tremors 2: Aftershocks (1996) * Trojan War (1997) * Troll 2 (1990) * Troll 3 (1990) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * Tromeo and Juliet (1996) * True Colors (1991) * True Lies (1994) * True Romance (1993) * The Truman Show (1998) * The Truth About Cats and Dogs (1996) * Truth or Dare (1991) * Tumbleweeds (1999) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) * The Tune (1992) * Turbulence (1997) * Twelfth Night: Or What You Will (1996) * Twelve Monkeys (1995) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (1992) * Twister (1996) * Two Much (1996) * The Horseman Show (1996) U * Ulysses' Gaze (1995) * Under Siege (1992) * Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) * Unforgiven (1992) * Unlawful Entry (1992) * Untamed Heart (1993) * Until the End of the World (1991) * Urban Legend (1998) * The Usual Suspects (1995) V * Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) * Very Bad Things (1998) * Vegas In Space (1991) * Vegas Vacation (1997) * Vendetta (1999) (TV) * Vincent & Theo (1990) * The Virgin Suicides (1999) * ''Virtual Sexuality (1999) * Virtuosity (1995) * Virus (1999) * Volcano (1997) * La Vie sexuelle des Belges 1950-1978 (1994) W * Waiting to Exhale (1995) * Waking Ned (1998) * A Walk in the Clouds (1995) * War of the Buttons (1994) * Warriors of Virtue (1997) * Wayne's World series: ** Wayne's World (1992) ** Wayne's World 2 (1993) * The Waterboy (1998) * Waterworld (1995) * The Wedding Singer (1998) * Weekend at Bernie's II (1993) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * What About Bob? (1991) * What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993) * What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) * Where Angels Fear to Tread (1991) * While You Were Sleeping (1995) * Whispering Corridors (1998) * Whispers in the Dark (1992) * White Men Can't Jump (1992) * White Sands (1992) * White Squall (1996) * Who Am I? (1998) * Why Not Me? (Pourquoi pas moi?) (1999) * Wide Sargasso Sea (1993) * Wild America (1997) * Wild at Heart (1990) * Wild Orchid (1990) * Wild Things (1998) * Wild Wild West (1999) * Wing Commander (1999) * The Wings of the Dove (1997) * The Witches (1990) * Wolf (1994) * The World Is Not Enough (1999) * World's Biggest Gang Bang (1995) * Wrongfully Accused (1998) * Wyatt Earp (1994) X * The X Files: Fight the Future (1998) Y * Yellow Hair (1999) * You've Got Mail (1998) * Young Guns II (1990) Z * Zazel (1996) See also * Film, History of film, List of lists of films * Years in film 1990-1999: ** 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 Film Category:Films by decade Category:Years in film